Just Maybe
by kaikin
Summary: Draco and Hermione realises that there just may be a possibility of 'them'...what took them so long? the rest of us knows it! heh...a one shot...please review!


"Harry!" Hermione bellowed loudly. "Have…have I ever told you…you're my bestest friend annnnnnd …that…that Parvati has a huge crush on you?"

Hermione dissolved into giggles as Parvati squawked.

"Er…don't mind her guys! She's really drunk," Parvati said hastily, before delivering a swift kick to Hermione's shin under the table.

"Ouch!"

Harry was blushing as everyone around the table looked at him knowingly. All the seventh years of Hogwarts were out in the town of Hogsmeade, celebrating their last day of school at the Three Broomsticks dressed up to the nines. Everyone was having fun in the bustling, noisy tavern enjoying the last days of their youth. The very next day they'd be attending their own graduation ceremony at Hogwarts.

"Hermione's a really cheap drunk," Ron said fondly, as he observed his best friend currently leaning tipsily on Harry and nursing a drink.

Harry smiled.

"Yeah and she's only on her second Firewhiskey."

"I suppose you'd better stop her flow," Neville advised as he eyed Hermione's glazed look.

With surprising grace, Hermione suddenly sprang up straight.

"NO! Nobody's stopping anything! I'm going to get another one! Who wants one?" she cried out.

Her fellow Gryffindors stared at her.

"Mione. You can't even walk straight. Much less make it to the bar," Ron said patiently.

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously as she lowered herself to Ron's eye level. He gulped, helpless around emotional females.

"Watch me," she said silkily, sounding surprisingly sober.

She pushed away from their table and proceeded to stumble in zig zags to the bar.

"Don't worry about it," Harry told Ron. "I'll get it from her when she gets back."

"So," Lavender said, leaning forward at their table and diverting their attention away from Hermione. "What do you think of Parvati having a crush on Harry?"

- bar -

"Bartender!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs as she leaned on the bar for support.

"Lord…Granger," a smooth voice said from behind her. "Congratulations! You may have just woken Voldemort from his grave with all this racket you're making. I suppose we could all use another fight against him…stimulating to our senses and it _does_ get the blood pumping…no problem."

Hermione turned to see Draco. She flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Draco! Just the guy I want to see. Come on right up and get a drink! It's on me," Hermione told him generously, gesturing wildly.

Draco eyed her suspiciously as he stepped up gingerly beside her.

"Okay…"

"Hey Draco speaking of Voldemort, have I ever told you that I really appreciate you fighting on our side in the war? It's really good that we could be friends," Hermione told him suddenly.

Draco broke into one of his extremely rare smiles.

"Although….I still think that you're an arrogant, vain git," she continued, nodding sagely.

Draco's smile turned into a smirk. "Good to know, Granger."

"Why?"

Before Draco could reply, a bartender stopped to take their order.

"A Firewhiskey please," Draco said.

"Make it two."

"No, no. Give the lady a Butterbeer."

"What!" Hermione protested furiously. "I want a Firewhiskey! I'm of age!"

"You're stinking drunk. You've said nice things about me and you know you'd throw yourself down a well if you remember this," Draco told her. "A butterbeer for her please," he told the bartender firmly.

"WH-"

Draco clamped a hand over her mouth, effectively shutting the know-it-all up. He was just about to feel smug about his achievement when she bit down on him. Hard.

He had to sustain the serious urge to shriek like a girl.

"It was for your OWN good woman! Granger you're completely smashed and you know it!" Draco yelled as he rubbed his hand.

"Why?" Hermione asked again.

Draco narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "Why what?"

She moved closer to him til not a whisper of air could pass between their bodies.

"Why do you call me Granger?" she asked him, looking at him from underneath her long lashes, her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes wide.

Draco felt a little hot under the collar. Which was absolutely ridiculous considering Malfoys were GREAT with women. But in true testament to his reputation, he didn't back away.

"Maybe because that's your name."

"A lot of girls think you're good looking," she informed him not backing away an inch, as she assessed him so thoroughly with her eyes that he had the ridiculous urge to blush violently. "I think I agree. You're sexy," she said, licking her lips.

Draco stared at her for a moment, thoroughly shocked. Who knew Granger had it in her to pull off a sexy move like that? And that it actually **worked**! Once he got over his momentary shock, Draco chuckled… albeit a little evilly. Oh she was calling all the shots now, flirting with him and making him blush and…..lord Merlin, she was trying to sit on his lap!... but he was going to make her pay. In spades.

- Graduation ceremony -

"How was I?" Hermione asked worriedly as she walked over to her seat between Harry and Ron.

She had just given her Head Girl speech for the graduation ceremony set outside, on the Hogwarts grounds amidst polite applause. Her stomach was turning and her head was throbbing. She had a definite class A hangover from the night before. Up on the stage, Draco was now delivering his Head Boy speech.

"You were great," Harry said loyally.

Hermione mustered enough strength to nudge him in the ribs.

"No I wasn't! God why didn't you guys stop me from drinking like there's no tomorrow?" Hermione asked weakly, shielding her eyes from the sun. "My corneas are scorching my skull."

Harry exchanged amused glances with Ron.

"Well for the most part, we did try. You were with Malfoy most of the time though."

Hermione frowned.

"I was?"

"Yeah. And when we tried to get you back to our table you kinda wailed and clutched at Malfoy's arm," Ron supplied with a smile.

"No!" Hermione whispered in disbelief as she sat up straight to look at her friends.

Harry smiled too, his green eyes shining.

"It's true! And I think you were singing for him Muggle pop songs too."

Hermione buried her face in her hands as Ron and Harry laughed.

"Well what did he say while I was making a fool of myself?"

"I think for the most part he was amused. Funnily enough I think he actually enjoyed himself. He was laughing and smiling and shocking the hell out of people who thought Malfoy knowing how to smile was a myth," Harry said thoughtfully.

Draco's voice suddenly boomed louder and the Golden Trio automatically turn their heads to look at him. Draco captured Hermione's eye, raised his eyebrow and held her gaze. Hermione could practically feel all the girls in the audience swooning as he looked at her meaningfully.

"Before I end my speech, I'd also like to share the happy news with everyone at Hogwarts that Hermione Granger and I are officially engaged! See you at our wedding but if I don't….well then you're not invited. Thank you!"

Hermione's mouth fell open as he smirked at her. With a flourish, he exited the stage but did not return to his seat.

"Exactly _what_ is he talking about?" Harry asked in amazement as everyone goggled at Hermione.

"I have no idea. But I'm going to find out!"

Without another word Hermione left her seat and tore after Draco feeling the weight of hundreds of eyes on her back.

- Hogwarts courtyard -

"Malfoy! Wait up!" Hermione yelled once she caught sight of his retreating back after running a considerable distance.

Her body was aching and her head felt like it was splitting open.

When she finally caught up with him, she jabbed a finger fiercely in his chest.

"What do you think you're doing! Why did you just announce to the entire universe that we're engaged?"

Draco surveyed her coolly, his grey eyes holding a tinge of laughter.

"Because we are."

"What! Are you out of your little mind? No we're not!"

"Yes we are."

"And who told you we were? Because I've failed to receive my notice on this event!"

Draco smiled now. A full fledged one that had Hermione's alcohol laden heart skipping a few beats.

"You did pumpkin. You proposed to me yesterday at the Three Broomsticks and I agreed."

Hermione moved her mouth soundlessly aware of her striking resemblance to a goldfish.

"I what?" she said weakly.

"You even gave me a ring. Look."

Draco extended his left hand to her and she saw on his fourth finger the platinum band her grandfather had given her. She had always worn it around her neck because it didn't fit her. But apparently it did fit him. Perfectly.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh no. I don't remember any of that. And I most certainly do not remember giving you that!"

Draco assumed a hurt expression.

"Don't you know it's not nice to tease guys like that pumpkin? You just can't propose and regret it in the morning? It's a lifetime commitment!"

"Why are you calling me pumpkin?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"You told me too! You didn't like how I always called you Granger so you insisted I called you pumpkin!"

"What!" Hermione screeched. Her voice hurt her ears. A lot.

"Look," she said in a much softer, placid tone. "Could we possibly disregard whatever I said or did last night because I wasn't in my right mind and I obviously don't remember it now?"

"Well I suppose I _could_….but it would have to be on one condition," Draco said thoughtfully looking down on her irate face.

"What condition?" Hermione asked warily, eyeing him suspiciously. "Oh and I want the ring back…I'm suppose to give it to my future hus…never mind! What's the condition?"

She blushed furiously knowing she had revealed such intimate information. Draco's smile widened as he nodded with understanding.

"I see."

"You don't see anything," Hermione instantly replied. "What's the condition?"

"Well the condition is that you go out with me tonight. I'll take you dancing and we'd do fine dining and the whole works. What do you say?"

Hermione stared at him for a full minute before laughing at his well, _obvious _joke.

"I say that you're insane. No seriously what is it?"

Draco looked carefully into Hermione's eyes and stepped closer to her.

"I am serious. Let's go out. On a date."

"A date for my ring?" Hermione asked distracted by his close proximity.

Draco laughed.

"I guess you could say that. So is that a yes?"

Hermione looked down.

"_Hypothetically_ if it's for my ring then I guess so. But what is it in for you?"

Draco tipped her chin up gently so that he could look into her eyes.

"Just you. To be with someone who can make me laugh like you did."

He pondered contemplatively for a moment.

"Who'd have thought that it'd be you," he mused aloud.

Hermione had a feeling he was talking more to himself than to her. He was actually _serious_ about wanting to take her out. Chills ran up her spine at how completely wrong this was. Perhaps the reason it felt right then was because it was so wrong.

"Do you think maybe there's more to it for you then just getting you ring back?" Draco asked quietly.

Hermione was waging a war within herself but she decided to stick with her instincts. She hardly knew him but just perhaps….And anyway if it didn't work out she could always blame her hangover for making her decisions.

"Maybe. But you'd better be on your best behaviour tonight," she finally told him with a mischievous smile.

He returned an equally naughty smile at her. Relief was pouring into his body at her positive response but he wasn't going to let her know just yet how good he felt about the possibility of them.

"If I do, I fully expect to keep this ring," Draco teased.

"Hey I know! You actually always wanted to ask me out on a date but you were too scared. So yesterday you stole this ring from me and blackmailed me! Hah don't think you can fool me," Hermione said with a smile, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Perhaps I did," Draco said mysteriously. He took her pointing hand and held it in his as he watched her face softened. "Doesn't matter how we got here Hermione. To this moment. All that matters is that it happened."


End file.
